If Only They Knew
by ForeverFanged
Summary: Two completely different girls, but neither knows how to cope with something every teenage girl deals with: crushing. (Two-Shot Based off of Wrong Place, Wrong Time by Panda-Chan8 & TwistedTelepath [with permission]!) RxOC/BxOC
1. Taylor-Anne

**A/N: **Oh my God, hello, Internet! This is my first fanfic! Well, it's my writing, but the OCs and canon characters are completely based off of WPWT & MBAV respectively.

Two-Shot Based off of Wrong Place, Wrong Time by Panda-Chan8 & TwistedTelepath, check out their fic! Takes place between chapters 2 & 3!

**NOTE: I HAVE PERMISSION TO DO THIS SO PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ABOUT IT. Please post positive critique if you can, I'm a first-time writer.**

CHAPTER ONE RUN DOWN:

So, for all of you guys who've read WPWT, we know the **Tory** (**T**aylor/R**ory**) drama and basically we're all thinking 'WHEN THE HELL ARE THEY GETTING TOGETHER UGGGGGHHHHH.' Well, I can't bring them together, but I can improvise what I think happened between the beach and the party.

Unlike the format in the story, where each girl has two parts in the four-part chapter, it's a two-shot. One chapter for Tay, the other for Kam.

And if you don't know what WPWT is about, it's about these two polar-opposite best friends who spend their summer in WC and uncover their family ancestry of witches and their history and while they unintentional arse with their haywire and controlling powers, they hang out with the gang and (as if any girl COULDN'T) develop crushes on Rory and Ben. WARNING: It really is unique and unlike anything in the MBAV fanfic archive by far and VERY addictive despite it's weird updating process.

**Disclaimer:** Taylor and any other character you don't recognise from the show belongs to Panda-Chan8 (whom the OC was made by) and TwistedTelepath. Familiar characters belong to the show and whatnot.

* * *

**- Taylor's POV -**

I stared at Kami for a while, wondering whatever she was taking about. I chose not to pay her any attention, since I knew by asking her questions, she would retaliate brashly. An argument wasn't necessary.

Aunt Skylar came downstairs, absorbed in the slightly tattered brown book in her hands. She looked up, now aware of our presence. She tucked some of her white-blond hair behind her ear, raising her eyebrows.

"You two are home early," she said, heading into the living room. She sat on the recliner, since Kami had already sprawled herself immodestly on the couch, one leg thrown over the back and the other hanging from the edge of the cushions.

"Yeah, well Tay freaked out when she almost kissed this guy," Kami told her casually, smiling at me. Oh, how that smile loved to intimidate me. "Like, she was _freaking_ out. She acted like the dude was a total arsehole. He's harmless!" I noticed her let her faux American accent drop. "But hey, she's not that into guys, I understand."

"A boy?" Aunt Sky asked me, cocking up an eyebrow with a smile. Kami had successfully rubbed off on my aunt in a short amount of time. Skylar was laid-back already, yeah, but now...

"He's a blonde, too. Blue eyes, standard height, lean, and buckets of adorable," Kami said. "And his friends aren't bad-looking, either."

"Kami, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up before holiday. I was allegedly 'pressuring him to have sex with me.'" She snorted so loud that she frightened me a little. I repressed making a face. "The twat wanted more than anything to have sex with me, so I was only saying that it was okay to feel that way!"

"I'm not interested in him," I said, choosing to speak up. "We're friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Tell him that," she retorted. Her pale eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh, but Auntie Sky... today was awesome. Stripes and I were out in the water almost all day. The first time, we were kind of wrestling, but the second time we were actually swimming."

"Wrestling? How romantic," I remarked.

I had only one or two boyfriends during the school year. Kami? It was one boyfriend after the next, and supposedly she broke up with all of them herself. My small experience aside, I had an idea of what a relationship looked like. Kami did her own thing. One time, she thought it'd be cool to go to a football game with her boyfriend. They broke up after the game because of her constant swearing and yelling and aggressive behaviour.

"Dude, romance my arse," she sneered, rolling her eyes. "I'm hungry. Can I order a pizza? I'd say 'we,' but I know you eat like a bird." In comparison to eating like a pig?

"Aren't you lactose-intolerant?" She only grinned more. Of course that wouldn't stop her from eating. "I'm not hungry anyway," I said, shrugging. I brought my hair over my shoulder. It was still a little damp. "I want to go upstairs and study."

Kami made a face. "The point of summer holiday is to be away from school, not to bring it on vacation with you."

"I want to maintain my grades."

"Whatever. Go be boring." She waved her hand at me, going on her phone.

Aunt Skylar looked concerned. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Not even a snack?" I shook my head, thanking her.

I made it up to our room, which was now my room. The sharing situation didn't work out, thanks to Kami's untidy, throw-anything-anywhere habits (and her horrendous snoring), so Skylar had offered up the guest room across the hall. Despite it being smaller, I took it. It wasn't a problem.

I took a shower, changed into a vest and flannel pants, then dried and brushed my hair out. I got a call from my mother a few minutes before seven, it would've been midnight at home.

"Hi, Mum," I greeted, sitting up on my bed.

"Honey, I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Is everything all right?"

Besides being attacked by vampires and almost kissing a boy I just met while wearing a scandalous bikini that I realised I regretted, "Fine. Everything's going great. Everyone is so nice, and the town is so interesting," I told her.

"Skylar?"

"She's okay, too."

"Kamille?"

There was a little disdain in her voice. I knew my mother liked Kami, she just didn't like her personality. My mother thought being raised by her parents separately, with four rambunctious brothers, made Kami rowdy. I knew Kami well enough to know that no matter what I said about her being unladylike, she would ignore it and intentionally act _more_ unladylike. My father was always passive about it, seeing that he and Kami's dad were mates since childhood and according to his stories, Mr. Steele was immature, boisterous, and wild which of course rubbed off on Kami, since she spent a majority of her time with her father than her mother.

'Do they feed that girl? Whenever she comes over here, she's always in our fridge. She has the appetite of a half-starved man,' she said once over dinner. Kam had just went home, since she spent the weekend at our house. My mother had used the chance to rant about her. 'Overall, it's as if the girl was raised by wolves.'

"She's fine. Still Kami," I replied, biting my lip.

Mum sighed. "Didn't you tell me the two of you were sharing a room? I can only imagine. Are you getting _any_ sleep?" I explained the situation to her. She sighed with relief this time. "I'd hate to hear that she was keeping you up with her snoring."

"It's not her fault," I said, fiddling with my hair. I giggled. "She claims she 'inherited' it from her dad. It just happens."

"Don't defend her, Taylor," Mum said. I kept quiet. Her yawn sounded muffled over the phone. "I'm afraid I have to go. Ring me in the morning, yeah?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

I hung up, then let my shoulders sink. I laid down in bed, my eyes on the ceiling. I didn't know how I'd get my mother to warm up to Kami, or Kami to my mother. One time, Mum invited the girls from the drama club (I was friends with few of them) to a sleepover at our house and she had intentionally not invited Kami because she felt that she would scare off the girls. Kami heard about it and not only did she crash the party, she ate all the cookies and got into a fight with one of the girls. Oh how Mum had a mouthful to say the following evening. She was always one for gossip.

I felt a little peckish while I was practicing quadratic equations, so I went downstairs to get an apple. I had to do a double-take when I saw Kami on the couch with Benny, stuffing marshmallows in their mouths. Oh, _God_.

"Hey, Tay," she said, or at least that's what I thought I heard.

"_What_ on _Earth_ are you two doing?" I asked, half-scared for an answer.

She tried to explain, but choked. Eventually her coughing turned into laughing. She pulled out her phone and sent me a text. When I got it, it read: _Stripes came over to drop off my sweatshirt, I left it in his bag. __I'm trying to fit 186 marshmallows in my mouth to win. I fit 147 as of now! How cool is that?!_

"Cool? Kami, that's disgusting," I said honestly, cringing.

She smiled purposely, showing me all the visible marshmallows in her mouth. I looked away, swiftly walking to the kitchen. She and Benny started laughing.

I knew all about her crush on him. I knew about _all_ her crushes. Even the one she had on this video game character when we were younger. (I still don't think she was over it.) It was surprising to see that Benny was one of the only guys she liked who not only liked her back (because it was obvious) but wasn't sexual with her (don't get me wrong, I appreciated that). But just because they weren't sexual, didn't mean that they weren't weird. Stuffing themselves with marshmallows would only be the beginning.

"I saw you!" she suddenly yelled. "You hid two behind the cushions!" It was amazing that I could still hear what she was saying, or that she wasn't suffocating from the marshmallows.

"Like you hid five in your shirt?" he pointed out, coughing slightly.

"I did not!"

"I see them poking out!"

"You two are going to get _so_ sick," I said, noticing the pizza box full of crusts on the table. Sometimes I envied that Kami could eat so much and not look like she gained anything. Sure, her regular (well, during the school year they were regular), vigorous excercise routines helped, but still. And by the looks of it, she met her match. "Especially you, Kami."

"No," they said in unison, continuing the game. I wanted to look away. I really did. It was _more_ than disgusting. But it fascinated me slightly.

I snapped out of it. "Kam, cut it out. What do you have to prove?"

"I need to best his record!" she said. Typical of her. Always so competitive. She pushed one in the back of the inside of her cheek. "One-hundred sixty-two!"

"Wha? How?!" Benny asked, glaring at her.

"Because it—" She started hacking. "Goddammit!" She started spitting them in her cupped hands, making Benny jump back.

"Ugh, ew!" I said. I hurried to the kitchen and brought her paper towels. She emptied her mouth, her eyes red and bleary from coughing. She groaned, sitting back on the couch.

"You're a little twat," she told Benny, who was grinning victoriously. "I'll get you back, don't worry."

"Still champion." Kami swatted him on the back, making him cough up some marshmallows, which fell on the floor. She laughed, snorting. I rolled my eyes, giving him paper towels, too. He gave me an awkward thumbs-up.

"Ha!" He rolled his eyes. She picked up a marshmallow from her wad of towels. "This one's dry," she said, narrowing her eyes at it. She popped it in her mouth casually, earning a groan from me.

"You're revolting," I said, eyes wide.

"Me or him?" Kami asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Both of you."

She shrugged. "I've been called worse." She whispered something to him, making him laugh. She smirked.

I gave up on trying to reprimand them, knowing if I lost my temper that it would be inappropriate. I sighed, holding onto my apple and going upstairs.

In my room, ignoring the laughing and yelling from downstairs, I focused on my math until my phone started ringing. Without checking the caller ID, I went ahead and answered.

"Hello?" I said, tapping my pencil against my book.

"Hey, Angel."

"Rory... hi..."

It was bad enough I nearly kissed the boy. I almost kissed him, ran like a coward, and ignored him in the car. It was not only disrespectful, but immature. I may have panicked, but it was no excuse.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. I smiled, giggling a little. He laughed on the other end. "I'm sorry about what happened... Uh, if it made you uncomfortable, I—"

"No, no, I'm the one who should be apologising." I felt a knot form in my stomach from talking to him. Either it was from nervousness or hunger. I didn't even touch the apple. "It was rude of me on my end. I didn't mean to come off like that."

"It's cool. Oh, hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

I faltered slightly. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could do something."

"Sorry. I can't. Kami and I are going to the mall to get her new jeans. Her favourite pair got ruined yesterday."

It wasn't entirely a lie. Kami's jeans got ripped and dirtied from the incident yesterday, and even though she wanted to keep them and just wash the dirt and blood out, I persuaded her to buy new ones. The ones she had were hideous anyway. I couldn't risk hanging out with Rory and letting myself slip up again. At least, not now. When I got my priorities straight again.

How disappointed he was managed to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time."

"Goodnight," I said stiffly, biting my lip again.

"'Night."

I hung up, feeling so horrible that it was sickening. He hadn't done anything wrong! It was me... but I made it look like he did. I considered calling him back, but Kami barged into my room wearing the goofiest smile she could make.

"I'm in love," she sighed, clutching her chest dramatically. I knew she was kidding. She had only turned to the 'I'm in love' phrase when she was being sarcastic or mimicking a romantic movie. I was correct. She wiped the lovestruck expression off her face, rolling her eyes. "But seriously? Stripes is... wow. The things I could do to that boy..."

"Please leave that kind of talk outside my room," I said.

She was about to ignore me, but she stared at me. She walked up to my bed, tilted my chin back forcefully. She grinned wide. "You're blushing!"

"What?" I asked, jerking my head up.

"Your face is warm and you're blushing!" She noticed my phone in my hands. She took it and scrolled through it. "Your most recent call? Oh. My. God! I knew it! You like Rory!"

"No I don't!" She jerked back, raising an eyebrow at my tone of voice. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We all get a little feisty when it comes to talking about the ones we like," she taunted. "Mrs. Taylor-Anne Keener has a certain ring to it."

My eyes grew wide. "Kami. No."

"It won't be like Dusk. No, fuck that. It'll be more like True Blood. You're Sookie, he's Eric. Or Bill. Nah, he's Eric." I sighed, trying it concentrate in my work again. "God, there'll be tons of hot vampire sex!"

"Can you please stop bringing that up?"

"Can't. Sorry. It's _too_ good _not _to bring it up." Her devilish grin died down. "You know... you can talk to me about these things. After all, we _are_ best friends."

I gave her a small smile. "Of course..."

"Yeah." Kami's stomach rumbled. She sighed. "I should've listened to you about the lactose-intolerant thing... Boy, have I got to shit."

My smile collapsed into a frown. "Kam—"

"I know, I know. It's _unladylike_ to swear. But dude. Come on. You know me." On the second rumble, she was got the room.

I held onto my phone, still frowning.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter should be up tomorrow, I guess! Hope you enjoyed this, guys!


	2. Kami

A/N: Once again! Two-Shot Based off of Wrong Place, Wrong Time by Panda-Chan8 & TwistedTelepath, check out their fic! Takes place between chapters 2 & 3!

**NOTE: I HAVE PERMISSION TO DO THIS SO PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ABOUT IT. Please post positive critique if you can, I'm a first-time writer.**

**AND OH GOD THANK YOU PANDA-CHAN8, TWISTEDTELEPATH, PERSONYOUDONTKNOW AND MBAVFAN FOR MAKING MY DAY!**

**Sorry if I made Kam come off as a bitch! I hope I didn't this time!**

CHAPTER TWO RUN DOWN:

This chapter's has hints towards KENNY! (**K**ami/B**enny**) It's just so perfect. Complicated, but perfect. What's better than two weirdos doing crazy shit together?! Nothing. So, yeah. CHAPTERS 3 & 5 WERE KENNY KILLERS, BUT WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

This takes place after the events in the first one-shot, but in Kami's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All rights to go TwistedTelepath (who created Kami), Panda-Chan8, and of course FreshTV/Teletoon.

* * *

**- Kami's POV -**

The next morning, I was woken up by force. I squinted, trying to make out the person. Taylor shook me up. She was already dressed in a white sleeveless dress, hot pink flats, and had curled her hair. You could barely make out the makeup on her face since she wasn't all for 'flashy' colours. I growled, burying my face back into the plush (but drooly) pillow.

"Kami, wake up," she cooed softly.

"Dude..." I moaned sheepishly. "Not cool. It's too early for this."

"You slept in. It's after twelve."

I moaned again into my pillow. "Noooooo..."

"Yes. Now wake up and clean up."

I sat up reluctantly, rubbing my eyes. With the most unfeminine groan, I spread my arms out, yawning. I slouched, struggling to not fall back asleep. I held my face in my hands. "I feel like shit," I murmured in a thick, raspy voice.

"You don't have to. All you have to do is get up, go to the bathroom, and take a nice shower." I grunted unenthusiastically, rolling my eyes. "And don't forget to do your hair."

I grunted again. "Where are we going again?" I asked, squinting at her.

"The mall. You need new jeans, remember?"

"No I don't."

"Kami, you can't wear those jeans again. They're ruined."

"Homemade ripped jeans are cooler than store-bought ripped jeans, dude." She glared at me disapprovingly. I groaned again. "Fine. Just jeans, though."

"And I _may_ have to buy some things for myself... There's a sale at Forever 21." I pressed my hand against my forehead, moaning for a third time. Zombie-Morning Kami wasn't Happy Kami. "Come on, Kam, you might see something you like."

"Tay. We have extremely different tastes. Remember?"

She nodded but kept serious. "I don't see why you think army cargos are so comfortable."

"Dude, you act like I go to _parties_ in cargos and baggy tees. They're just for hanging out. Get it? Home, comfortable. Parties, sexy."

"Okay, I'll buy what you want. I won't say anything. Just clean yourself up and be ready by one, please?" By the intense look in her eyes, I could tell she was going to snap if I didn't roll my butt out of bed.

I yanked the sheets off me, standing up and leaning back with my fists on my hips.

"What is it with you and going to bed in your underwear?" Taylor asked, looking uncomfortably at my pyjamas, more at the yellow knickers I was wearing with the Batman insignia on my butt than the black vest I was wearing.

"To hell with pants, at least I'm not naked," I pointed out, giggling. "You've got admit. I may not have a lot of chest, but my butt looks great."

Taylor frowned. "I'm also doing laundry later, so make sure you sort out whatever's clean or dirty in here. I can barely tell."

I noticed she had a wicker basket with handles on the floor next to the bed. The shirt which I abandoned on the floor yesterday night was there, so were my khaki shorts, the bra that was on the bed when I went to sleep last night, and a pair of boxer shorts (you know, the girl ones?). Yeah, I was lazy on certain days and a little disorganised, so it took an effort to keep a clean room.

"Aren't you a doll," I said, smiling.

She took the basket and left my room, shutting the door. I yawned again, shaking my head in a lame attempt to wake myself up.

After I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, I washed my face and drool stains by my mouth, then tried to comb out my tangled bed-head. I took a shower, made back to my room and put on a bra and underwear. Looking in the mirror at my body, I realised I was right: my ar— _ass_ _did_ look great. I couldn't complain. I was athletic, so I was toned and shapely. Some people said I looked thicker than Taylor (not in the 'damn, her booty's thick' kind of way, more like 'she eats so much she gets thicker every week' kind of way), but I could care less. The girls on my team thought I looked great. _I_ thought I looked great.

I straightened out my hair for the sake of preventing it from becoming frizzy as usual. I wiggled into my (second) favourite jeans, a black cut-off tee with two skeleton hands pointing up their middle fingers, and Timberlands. The only makeup I put on was mascara and lip gloss.

When I made it downstairs, Taylor and Auntie Sky were waiting on the couch. Taylor noticed me and got up.

"Are you ready?"

"Depends. Is there breakfast?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Eggs and bacon are waiting for you on the stove."

"Scrambled?" I cocked up my eyebrow.

"With pepper."

"God, you know me so well." I grinned, going towards the stove. In the matter of four minutes tops, I ate everything and washed it down with OJ. I sighed wistfully afterward, wiping my mouth.

"So. The mall. Let's do it."

The drive was boring. I tried to point out things in hopes of conversation, like, 'That guy's dog's tail looks like a dick' and 'The birds up there look like they're having some kind of Fifty Shades sex,' but all I got was 'Kami, please' and a few sighs. It wasn't my fault what interested me made other people uncomfortable.

Skylar dropped us off to find parking. Once we were inside, Taylor found out where Forever 21 was and we went there. A couple of girls and mothers were there, which meant that we were either super early or super late. I huffed, crossing my arms as Tay looked through a rack of dresses.

"I'm so fucking bored," I said, tossing my head back. "This is bollocks."

"There has to be something you'll like," Taylor said, completely uninterested in my petty problems.

"I don't know, okay. Everything you pointed out for me makes me want to vomit." I looked at my phone. It had only been fifteen minutes. Dammit. I liked shopping, but only when I got to pick out what I wanted. Otherwise... no.

A couple minutes passed by when things got interesting. Skylar had came and helped Tay pick out stuff, but that wasn't it. Apparently, this blond girl was fighting with this brunette about this sick red leather jacket. I snuck away to watch.

"You're way too pale for it!" the brunette said.

"I have a body ten times better than yours, flat chest!" the blonde barked.

I giggled, pulling out my phone to record it. Only problem was that the blonde wasn't showing up my camera, which meant she was a vampire. I shifted slightly. Okay. She wasn't bothering me. I didn't have to jump to conclusions.

"God, Erica, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked. "Kami?"

I turned around. Beautiful skin tone, nice dark eyes and dark hair, curvy figure, adorably short. Yup. It was Sarah.

"Oh, hey," I said, waving. "That's Erica? The friend you were talking about?" She nodded at the blonde. Well, she was pretty too. Pretty goddamn gorgeous. Was that a vampire thing? "Damn she's got a nasty grip."

"Let. Go!" she growled.

"You let go!" the brunette shouted.

Erica rolled her eyes. She hissed at the girl, letting her fangs drop. The brunette panicked, running away. I laughed. She looked at Sarah.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"One of the girls from the other night. You know, the night you were _supposed_ to be helping us track down those guys," Sarah said suggestively.

"I have better things to do than run around with nerds all day, unlike you." She scanned me up and down. "Ugh. She's pretty."

"Is there a problem?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a new boyfriend. My last one was a complete asshole. If you even think about eyeing any of the boys I'm eyeing, you'll get the consequences."

"I may not have an immortal life and all those vampire abilities you do, but I can still take you on," I snapped, smirking.

Sarah sighed as Erica came closer to me. She narrowed her eyes. I expected her to snarl or bite me, but instead she said, "I like your sass" with a smile.

I smiled back. "I like yours, too."

"_Kami_." Before I could even process who said my name, Taylor was by me. "I _told_ you to stay by me." She realised I wasn't alone, quickly putting on a friendly smile. "Hi."

"Dude, how am I supposed to look for new jeans if you're breathing down my neck every minute? I need space, remember?"

"You said you didn't want new jeans."

"Well now I do, okay?"

After chatting a bit more with Sarah and Erica (who I had developed a liking to), they left and I got Taylor to buy me these dark blue ripped jeans. It was hard, considering that she didn't want me to buy ripped jeans since the whole purpose of us getting me new jeans was to replace my old ones which got _ripped_. But the new ones were really hot, plus they were on clearance, so yeah.

Next, Taylor wanted to go to a bookstore. Fuck. Me.

"Why are you putting me through this torture?" I asked her. "You're making me hold _your_ bags and making me go to a _bookstore_."

"I wanted to check something out." She looked through the shelves of the YA section.

"Ugggghhh," I groaned. "I'm going to go find Auntie Sky."

I roamed around, looking everywhere from cookbooks to dictionaries to 'For Dummies.' I eventually found her in the section where they had all those supernatural/fantasy books. I knew Skylar was an occultist, and it creeped me out yet interested me at the same time, so I wasn't surprised.

I peered over her shoulder. "'Encrypting Spells and Charms in Czechoslovakian...'" I said, unsure if I read the cover right. I didn't really say 'Czechoslovakian.' I had said 'Czechsolavakblahblahblah.' No offense to that country. She jumped, accidentally hitting me in the head with the book as she turned around sharply.

"Sorry, Kami," she said, catching her breath. "You scared me."

"Nah, it's okay. The book looks pretty interesting."

"It is. I have the first volume at home. This is the second. What makes this volume special is that it has additional information on the origins supernatural beings like witches and vampires and werewolves."

"Cool," I said. "Anything about zombies?"

Auntie Sky snickered. "No. Why?"

"'Cause they're awesome. Like, this is my top five supernatural: zombies, werewolves, witches/wizards, demons, and vampires."

Skylar laughed. "Zombies would be the weakest."

"But they're undead and hard to kill," I argued.

"Nope. The weakest. And werewolves? Ugh. Why would you put those hairy, smelly things above witches?" She looked offended. I held my hands up.

"Uh... I like the wolfman concept. They're like dogs," I said awkwardly. "I know you're a cat person, that's cool, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her tension easing. "It's just... witches are powerful. Magic is powerful, especially when used correctly."

I kept nodding. She kept going on about magic and witches and spells and stuff. Yeah, witchcraft was cool, but I didn't understand most of what she was saying. I started wondering if Benny knew all this stuff. He didn't look like he did, but he didn't look like a math wiz either and it turned out he was. He said it was his best subject.

_Dude. What does Stripes have to do with this? _

When I was sure Skylar had finished talking, I wandered off to find Taylor, wherever she was. Luckily, she was by the cashier. She looked super hyped for someone buying _books_.

"Dude, did you get one of those badly-written yet sexy and steamy adult books?" I asked, smirking. I was joking, but hell, I'd kill to see the day when she did.

She gave me a straight face. "No. I bought—"

"Then I'm not interested," I cut her off. "Hey, what would win in a fight? A werewolf or a zombie? I think the zombie would turn the werewolf into a zombie-werewolf, giving it the advantage to win."

"You say the weirdest things," Taylor remarked. I remained expressionless, waiting for her answer. "Neither because neither are real."

"Dude! How can you say that when you almost lip-locked a vampire?" She stared at me menacingly. "What? It's the truth... and it wouldn't be, er, ladylike or something to lie." I made that shit up.

"Kami, that's not how it works," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought whatever _I_ do is automatically considered unladylike or unfeminine and whatever _you_ do is ladylike and classy," I muttered a little bitterly.

Her face softened. "I don't mean it like that."

"Yeah, sure." I looked away. Things were stale between us until Auntie Sky came back. We finished up at the bookstore and were getting ready to go home when a girl came by me holding flyers and wearing a sickeningly white smile.

"Hi!" she said, awfully perky for a Thursday evening. "You busy Friday night?"

"Nah," I said, taking the flyer she offered.

"My friends and I are having a party," the girl continued. "Two longtime friends just came back home and we want to celebrate... Their names are Meredith and Charlie. Well, her name's Charlotte, but she hates her name and loves her nickname."

"We have that in common," I said, reading the address and the times. "So, it's a surprise party?"

"Mhmm. It's been forever since we've seen them. We almost thought they were dead." She giggled like it was a joke. "But hey. They're here now and we're happy."

I reread the flyer. An idea brewed in my head. "Can I bring my friends?"

"Sure! The more the merrier, right? My number's on the paper. I'll see you there..."

"Kami," I said, smiling. She was too ridiculously friendly to be bitchy to. "Yeah. Cool." She went off to the next people she saw.

After regrouping with Tay and Auntie Sky outside, we drove home. There, Taylor was talking about all the clothes she bought while I kind of spaced out. I decided to hang out on the porch for a while. Maybe I'd make my lazy self do some push-ups or something while I was at it.

I changed into shorts, a sleeveless hoodie, and sneakers, took a water from the fridge, and was on the porch five minutes later. I laid flat, face-forward, then brought myself up to make one. Before I knew it, I got this kind of exercise high and didn't bother to stop in between. By the time I was on my sixtieth push-up and about to do some sit-ups, I realised I wasn't alone.

I looked up breathing hard, grinning when I saw who it was. "Stripes. Are you stalking me?"

"No. You keep leaving your stuff in my bag. I made sure this was the last of it." When I got up, Benny put my earphones in my hand. He stared at me. "Whoa, okay, Hercules, sorry to break your workout session."

I chuckled, wiping the sweat off my forehead. My hair was stuck to my forehead, too. Ugh, great. Now I was sweaty and smelly. _That_ probably turned him on _a lot_. "I've been slacking." I used the hem of my hoodie to wipe my wet face, but not without getting a whiff of what I smelt like... _whew! _Hell, it was a miracle the guy could even stand to be so close to me.

"It doesn't look like it," he said, poking my abdomen. He took my arm hesitantly, staring in what looked like weird, creepy awe. "_Seriously_. It isn't right that _you_ have more muscles than _me_. It's like you're a guy."

He laughed. I smiled awkwardly. His grin dropped.

"I-I'm not saying you're a guy or anything, if y-you thought I did," he suddenly said, looking afraid that I would punch him in the face.

"Ease up, okay? A majority of the people I know either think of me as slutty or butch." I shrugged off the thought. "So, you're sure I didn't leave anything else in your bag? No keys? No gum? No condoms?" His eyes widened. I snorted. "Dude. Kidding."

"Oh. Yeah, heh. No, I checked. Nothing. I guess, I'll see you."

"Oh, wait! There's this party going tomorrow." I ran inside and grabbed the flyer from my bag in the living room to show him.

"Dude, I know that street. Tons of rich kids live there."

"You think they have a hot tub?" I asked, my tone suggestive.

"Mmm, maybe..." For once, he didn't catch me being all playfully seductive. "Count me in. I'll talk to the guys."

"Cool. Text me your address and I'll pick you up before it starts, yeah?" He nodded. "So yeah."

"Yeah... I'll—" Bam! Benny's hand went smack in my face—my upper-face to be exact. I shut my eyes, holding my throbbing nose. Fuuuuuuuuck, his knuckles hurt like a bitch! "Oh, God! Kam, are you okay?! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, don't worry," I lied, trying not to sound like a total pussy.

"Dude, you need some ice or something."

"No, no, I'm good, really." I took my hands away from my nose to show him. "See? Fine." He stared breathlessly at me. I looked at my hands. Fuck, they had blood on them. My nose was bleeding. "Okay... maybe I'm _not_ so good, but—"

"Kami. Let me take care of it, okay?" I sighed, nodding. He pulled out some tissues from his striped hoodie's pockets. We sat together on the porch. "Eh, they're kind of linty, and I don't remember when I put them in my pockets, but they'll do, right?"

I nodded, smiling. "I'll most likely blow my nose in them." He laughed, a little nervously this time. "Okay, that was a sort of disturbing visual..." He smiled, helping me dab the tissues by my nostrils. "Hey, what would win in a fight? A werewolf or a zombie?"

"Uhh... Zombie because I'm biased."

"Biased? How?"

"I mean biased, since it's coming from a guy who was a zombie."

I paused, beaming with excitement... maybe a little envy. "Holy shit! You did not tell me that. What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"It's not exactly a turn-on, so I choose not to tell girls I just recently met that I was a zombie... for like, eight minutes I guess."

"Aweeeesommmee," I sighed.

Stripes laughed again. I honestly didn't think I was all that funny. Like, maybe funny in a weird, goofy way, sometimes in a sexual way, but you know, whatever.

"So, like, were you craving brains or just human flesh?" I asked, tilting my head up.

He tilted his head to the side, thinking. He had a cute thinking face. "Brains... and afterwards, I just wanted coffee."

I grinned. "You guys are like the Scooby Gang. You know, Buffy and her friends? Except, all of you slay vampires... three of you _are_ vampires. You guys have crazy adventures. You're a little bit of Willow, since she's the witch, but you have Xander's flirty, girl-hungry personality, jokes included."

"You know, you don't even look like you stay at home and watch Buffy reruns," Benny mused, finally taking the blood-stained tissue away from my nose. I sniffed, rubbing my nose while shaking my head. "When I saw you, I thought you were shy... but then you cursed at me and tried to take on those vampires..."

I snickered, looking at the ground. "Yeah... I'm a _little_ impulsive... and somewhat vulgar."

"It's cute." I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. Who in their right mind thought that was attractive? Wait... he thought I was cute, though! He pushed the hair that was in my face behind my ear. "Kam?"

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully, wearing a crooked smile. Was he going to say that he liked me? I hoped he was. I was feeling all nervous and sweaty... _sweatier._ Oh, God I must've smelt worse. Like, reeking of desperation, hormones, _and_ sweatiness. And then my _breath. _When I got home, I had some garlic bread I found in the fridge. But dude, it was _so _goooooood!

"I know we just met a little while ago, but... I li—"

He was interrupted when Tay opened the door. I had a feeling she was getting tired of seeing him with me. She was about to say something, probably wanting to ask him why he was here again, but she made a face. Well, sort of. She still wanted to look nice and polite, but I could tell when she wanted to do something that was against her nature.

"What's that smell? It's putrid," she said.

"It's not _that_ bad," I told her, standing up for myself. I sniffed my shirt because sniffing my armpits would make me look stupid and only add onto Stripes' theory of me acting like a guy. The smell hit me. It _was _worse. "Okay... a little. But that's not the point. You interrupted us."

"No, i-it's okay," Benny said, getting up. I sighed, pissed off that I didn't get to hear what he had to say. "I gotta get home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, dude." I waved awkwardly. He almost tripped on the steps, and turned back to see if I saw. I laughed.

When he was gone, I death-glared Tay.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I asked, standing up.

She smiled, crossing her arms. "Now _you're_ blushing."

I hesitated. "Yeah, well, it's humid out here..." I walked back inside before she could question me any further.

* * *

Thanks for reading, you guys! It means so much. I hoped you liked it.

NOW LET'S GO PRAY FOR CHAPTER 7! Hahaha!


End file.
